ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
The San Dominick (episode)
The San Dominick is the fifth episode of NCIS Season 12 and the 263rd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis During a joint Coast Guard and NCIS training exercise which is being conducted at sea, Gibbs and CGIS Agent Borin spot a dead man overboard who is later discovered to be a missing crew member from a ship sixty nautical miles away. Seeking answers, NCIS and CGIS launch a joint investigation with Gibbs later arriving on the ship, the San Dominick and discovering that the ship itself has apparently been taken over by a group of pirates but all is not what it seems.... Prologue NCIS Probationary Agent Eleanor Bishop emerges from one corner and begins walking down the deserted area of a ship, her SIG-Sauer 239 in hand. She then examines an empty room and upon finding nothing in there, moves on. Bishop then heads down the deserted corridor but before she can open the door to a closed room, she hears something. Via a hidden earwig, Bishop states her name and that she's tracked the final suspect and that it's compartment two tack eight-four tack two. Bishop then heads down the corridor again. She then opens the door and upon seeing a masked man standing there, Bishop instantly raises her SIG, identifying herself as NCIS and ordering the man to put his hands in the air. The man doesn't respond. Losing patience, Bishop storms into the room, ordering the man again to put his hands in the air. She then aims her SIG at him. Behind her, another masked man appears, grabbing Bishop with the two beginning to struggle while it's shown that the masked man is holding a knife. Bishop then continues struggling but to no avail as the second masked man won't let go. Eventually, the second masked man prevails, holding the knife to Bishop's throat with Bishop stopping altogether, having lost the fight. The first masked man removes his mask, revealing that it's NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. As Bishop looks at Gibbs, dismayed, the second man attempts to move his mask with no success. Gibbs tells Bishop that she's dead. "I know", Bishop says. The second masked man successfully manages to remove his mask, revealing that it's none other than NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with DiNozzo telling Bishop that she has pointy elbows. Bishop just hangs her head, obviously disappointed. A while later, as they leave the area, Bishop remarks that she failed. "Not exactly", DiNozzo says. As this goes on, the camera pans up to reveal a clearly active area with numerous Coast Guard personnel walking about in the background. Bishop tells DiNozzo that Gibbs told her that she died and that there's no coming back from that. "You are aware that you didn't actually die and that this is just a training exercise?", DiNozzo wonders. Bishop then expresses her disappointment that Gibbs won't even look at her. It then shows that they've arrived at a warehouse area of some sort where numerous Navy and Coast Guard personnel sit at their desks, working on laptops. DiNozzo remarks that it's a silent form of encouragement. "DiNozzo!", a voice calls. Suddenly, CGIS agent Abigail Borin arrives with DiNozzo remarking, "If it isn't the little Julie McCoy of our training exercise". Borin remarks that she heard that DiNozzo was knocking boots with Leia, presumably FBI agent Leia Pendergast who appeared the previous episode. "From who?", DiNozzo. Borin reveals that it came from Leia herself and that they SoulCycle. At DiNozzo's glance, Borin tells DiNozzo that it's a form of exercise. "I know", DiNozzo replies. Bishop just looks on. DiNozzo remarks that Leia's fun but that it just sort of didn't work out, sort of a dalliance. Borin tells DiNozzo to calm down, that she's not his conscience and that he can dally who he wants. DiNozzo laughs before introducing Bishop to Borin and as the two women shake hands, DiNozzo remarks that Borin is into cardio and interagency gossip. DiNozzo then attempts to introduce Borin to Bishop with Borin personally introducing herself to Bishop and stating that she observed Bishop's training exercise and that it was passable work for a Probie. As Borin walks away, DiNozzo tells Bishop that she didn't fail: she passed. Not convinced, Bishop approaches Borin, Bishop stating that she needs to go again. Borin stops and tells Bishop that there are no do-overs in training but she tells Bishop to hang in there and that she's doing fine. Bishop silently nods while Borin walks off. As DiNozzo joins her, Bishop states that she doesn't get it. She did everything right and that she followed procedure to the letter and she could have sworn there was always only one suspect left. DiNozzo tells Bishop that it's not always about procedure. He also tells her about it's about this- the brain, this- the gut and these- the eyes. He then states that three hundred and fifty degree awareness and that it comes with experience before asking Borin if he's right. Unsurprisingly, Borin is nowhere to be seen. Outside, a lone ship sails through the sea. Gibbs stands out on the dock with Borin joining him and asking what he sees. Gibbs states that he doesn't know and that there's something out there, about Borin's two o'clock. The two then realize that it's a man, prompting the two agents to yell "Man overboard!" which gets the attention of the Coast Guard personnel behind them and has alarms going off seconds later. It then cuts to Gibbs who points out the body as Borin looks on while various CGIS personnel arrive. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Bishop meets CGIS agent Abigail Borin for the first time. Trivia *This is the second episode after the Season 11/NCIS: New Orleans backdoor pilot episode, Crescent City Part 2 (episode) to have the credits for the episode appear after the first act. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 12 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher Silber Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Arvin Brown Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Abigail Borin